


Sweater Weather

by not_a_functioning_human_being



Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [11]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: :), Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27908767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_a_functioning_human_being/pseuds/not_a_functioning_human_being
Summary: Every year Patton and Logan continue Logan's experiment to find the optimal conditions for the crunchiest leaves.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809271
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	Sweater Weather

Autumn had always been Patton’s favorite season.

“November 30, 2020, 11:53 am. Location: Rose Meadow Park. Specimen: Acer Palmatum, commonly known as the Japanese Maple. Color: Maroon with various brown spots. Crunch: Insufficient.”

A light breeze blew crisp leaves into small whirlwinds of warm hues. Patton’s breath left his lips in puffs of wispy fog as he sat on the park bench clutching a cup of hot cocoa.

“Specimen: Cornus Florida, commonly known as the Dogwood. Color: Brown Crunch: Satisfactory.”

Patton huddled closer into his jacket, his ears and nose red with cold. A warm smile graced his lips as he watched the love of his life jump from leaf to leaf. Every year when the wind started getting a bit chillier, and the first leaves started losing their bright green hue, Patton’s boyfriend, Logan, continued his project to find the best conditions for the crunchiest leaves to make the optimal pile to jump in.

“Specimen: Acer Saccharum, commonly known as the Sugar Maple. Color: Brown with a large black dot in the middle. Crunch: Sufficient.”

A cluster of birds scurried away as Logan ran to jump onto another leaf. Patton giggled and stood up, numb fingers snapping a quick photo of his boyfriend’s adorable face, watching the birds fly with childlike curiosity and wonder. Hot cocoa scalded his tongue as he attempted to take a sip of his drink. He frowned, deciding to get up and go bother Logan.

“Specimen: Cornus Fl- Oh, hello Patton.” Patton’s heart fluttered as his name left Logan’s lips. Warmth bubbled up in his stomach as he grabbed Logan’s hand and kissed his pink-tinted cheeks. It had been three years since Logan had asked him out on their first date and yet, there still was a warm, comforting joy that came whenever he was with him.

“Care to let me join you? You wood-n’t be-leaf how much I’ve learned about leaves since last year. I may not know as much as you, but I know quali-tree crunch when I see it!”

Playful giggles escaped Patton’s lips as Logan shook his head.

“Aww, what’s the matter Logie, sap got our tongue?”

Another groan of annoyance.

“Awww, I know you seed-cretly love them.”

Logan sighed and muttered something Patton couldn’t quite hear before jumping onto another leaf, a crisp crunch coming from underneath his boot.

And as leaves gracefully fell around them, Patton realized there was nowhere else he’d rather be.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was based on an incorrect quote a friend showed me that goes like this:  
> Patton: *smiling fondly* You're so cute!  
> Logan: Nonsense  
> Logan: *jumping from leaf to leaf to see which ones are crunchy for purely scientific reasons*
> 
> Unfortunately, I can't seem to find the person who posted it on Tumblr so if anyone has any info please let me know and I hope you enjoyed it :).


End file.
